Jadis
'''Nick "Jadis" '''is a customer created by Ethan Gaming Flipdeck Info * Occupation: Worker at Tastyville Fluff Market * Loves: Scanning Items * Hates: Shoplifters * Hometown: Tastyville Nick has been a working market worker for a long time now. He works really hard, as he makes $2 million every year. Even though his salary is 2 million, he lives in an apartment about 10 minutes away from the market. Appearance Nick wears a blue polo shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Green Peppers * 4 Anchovies * 4 Mushrooms * 4 Sausages * 4 Pepperoni * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria, HD, and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Well Done Patty * Pickle * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft Shell * Pork * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Black Beans * Nacho Cheese Sauce Papa's Freezeria and HD * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Syrup * Blend Chunky * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Bacon Waffle * Whipped Cream * Raspberries Drink: * Large Coffee with Cocoa. Papa's Wingeria * 8 Parmesan Wings * Ranch * Blue Cheese Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Chicago Bun * Pineapple Relish * Onions * Wild Onion Sauce * Sport Pepper * Sport Pepper * Sport Pepper Drink: * Small Lemon Mist * Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria and To Go! * Liner D * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Pink Frosting * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2: * Sunglow Frosting * Nutty Butter Cup * Cherry * Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (New Year) * Liner D * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Pink Frosting * Stache Sprinkles * Flavor X Drizzle * Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2: * Sunglow Frosting * New Year Topper * Cherry * New Year Topper Papa's Pastaria * Regular Bowtie * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Black Pepper * 4 Mushrooms * 1 Clam * Crescent Roll Holiday (New Year) * Regular Rainbow Gramigna * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Black Pepper * 4 Cheese Cubes * 1 Clam * Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Peach * Tutti Frutti Syrup * Blend Chunky * Maui Meringue * Chocolate Chips * Mango Topping * Blueberry Topping * Cherry * Creameo * Cherry Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Pumpkin Ring * Clear Glaze * Sprinkles Donut 2: * Regular Roll Shape * Sky Blue Icing * Chocolate Chips Donut 3: * Blueberry Roll * Orange Icing * Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Christmas) Donut 1: * Pumpkin Tree * Festive Swirl Icing * Snowflake Sprinkles Donut 2: * Regular Roll Shape * Sky Blue Icing * Cherry Cordials Cream * Candy Cane Drizzle Donut 3: * Blueberry Roll * Orange Icing * Santa Cookie Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 8 Parmesan Hog Wings * Ranch * Blue Cheese Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Mushrooms * 4 Anchovies * Baked Well Done * Cut Into 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Three Cheese Bread with Shredded Cheddar * Grilled Chicken * Bacon * Lettuce * Jalapenos * Ranch Fries * Sweet Potato Wedges * Sour Cream Holiday (St Paddy's Day) * Barmbrack Bread with Shredded Cheddar * Grilled Chicken * Bacon * Lettuce * Jalapenos * Irish Parsley Sauce Fries: * Sweet Potato Wedges * Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: * Blue Frosting * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Vanilla Drizzle Cupcake 2: * Mocha Frosting * Sour Balls * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Drizzle Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Liner B * Cinnamon Roll Cake Cupcake 1: * Blue Frosting * Frosted Sugar Crunch * Chocolate Chips * Maple Syrup Drizzle Cupcake 2: * Mocha Frosting * Sour Balls * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Drizzle Papa's Bakeria * Red Velvet Crust * 2/4 Blueberry Filling * 2/4 Peanut Butter Fluff * No Crust * 12 Cherries (Outer) * 8 Kiwi slices (Inner) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Middle) Holiday (Summer Luau) * Red Velvet Crust * 2/4 Blueberry Filling * 2/4 Peanut Butter Fluff * No Crust * 12 Maui Meringue Drops (Outer) * 8 Kiwi Slices (Inner) * 1 Madeleine (Middle Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Shell * Steak * Refried Beans * Tomatoes * Loco Mystery Sauce * Onions * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Spicy Twists * Guacamole Dip Holiday (Christmas) * Pita Shell * Roasted Goose * Cranberry Salsa * Tomatoes * Loco Mystery Sauce * Onions * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Spicy Twists * Guacamole Dip Earn All Three Stickers in Bakeria or Taco Mia HD to get this outfit: Trivia * He has a younger brother named Terrance. * He is the first customer to order all the holiday ingredients in Donuteria. * He appears to love medium foods, as his orders are there. * He is the second customer in Wingeria HD to order a meat covered in a sauce nobody orders. (Parmesan Hog Wings) Category:J Customers Category:Unfinished pages